The Insane Love card
by ShINoZ ZeTacHZ
Summary: gila sakura sekarang di Indonesia!ngapain yah,,,ternyata mo nangkep kartu klow baru yaitu Love card!mau tau ceritanya liat aja sendiri!reviewnya plizzzzzzz!


The Insane Love card!!!!!

tau gk dgn satu kartu ini bisa membuat syoran jd babu sakura!!!

gw gk tau crita ini lucu apa gk!!!!

klo menurut gw ini humor jayuzzzz!!!!

ya udh baca ada deh!!!!

Pada suatu hari di siang yg panaz ada sakura dan tomoyo dan kero sedang duduk di halte busway jln gatot subroto!!!

mereka sedang nunggu syaoran!!!

gak tau knp kota jakarta sepi bgt!!!mungkin pada ngerayain hari nyepi versi seluruh agama!!!

kecuali sakura,dya kluar karena ada tanda kartu klow di sekitar situ!!!

"sakura,apa kita gk kerajinan nunggu dia disini???wew",kata tomoyo dgn menggelengkan kepala

"ya gk lah,lagipula rumah gw lagi sepi gw mlz dirumah,ps gw dicuri,tv gw rusak,boneka barbie gw jadi sasaran kakak gw untuk cokil",kata sakura!!!

"iya kero sering melihat kakak mu cokil bareng kak yukito",kata kero

"hah!masa kakak ku cokil bareng yukito,ihh gimana yah punya kak yukito gede or kecil yah??",kata sakura sambil menghayal

"udah2 kok jadi ngomongin masalah sex sih!!!????kan gw dateng kesini utk ngerekam wajah cantiknya sakura!!!",kata tomoyo

"o iya yah,gw sampe lupa!!!o iya tomoyo baju gw apa aja???ada yg paling mahal gk pembuatannya!!!",kata sakura menanya(matre amet)

"oooo ada ada ada,nih paling mahal disluruh dunia!!!harganya!!!dibawah 50000!!!",kata tomoyo tersenyum

"yee gw minta yg paling mahal bukan yg paling murah!!!lo jgn sok jayuz gitu deh!!",kata sakura

"btw kok syaoran lama bgt sih,udah panas nanti kulit gw iem en keriput!!!",kata tomoyo sedih

"tenang aja gw punya kartu klow baru kok nih namanya "The Pond'sy"keren loh",sakura berkata

"haaaaah lo nemu dimana sakura gw gk tau!!!",kero bertanya

"waktu gw mandi pake kartu "Water" tiba2 ada yg megang gw gk jlz!!!gw kira siapa taunya klow card,trz gw segel aja itu kartu!!",sakura berkata

"emang apa hubungannya ama kulit?",tanya tomoyo

"ini keren bisa buat kulit mu haluz,putih bersinar,tidak seperti tua",kata sakura(naah iklan ponds donk)

"ih pakein ke aqu donk",pinta tomoyo

"oke deh,wahai kartu klow card buatlah kulit tomoyo brsinar cerah!!!KLOW CARD!!!",baca mantra

lalu ponsy menyelimuti tomoyo dan jreng kulit tomoyo putih bersinar!

"wah kulit ku putih bgt",puji tomoyo

"apa gk salah tuh,kulitnya putih kyk tembok peleh",kata kero

"iya juga yah kamu gk papa kyk gitu"

"gpp kok!!!"

tiba2 syaoran dateng!

"ngapain manggil2 gw!!!"

"itu anu,itu anu,gw mo minta bantuan lo nankep kartu klow yg ada disekitar sini"

"humph ya udah tapi bayar yah",kata syaoran

"(matre bgt nih ank)iya2 gw byar",kata sakura sambil membuang muka

"sakura itu kartunya!!!!",kta kero!!

"itu kartu love"

"hah kartu love????",bingung sakura

"awas syaoran,di blakang mu",sakura memperingatkan

"o dewa petir bantu aku donk tu tembakin the love card",syaoran baca mantra

"cpt sgel sakura,yg bagus yah cara segelnya",tomoyo berkata

"wahai klow card kembali ke wujud asalmu,klow card!!!",kata sakura

lo tau kan gimana adegannya!!!

"ye aqu dpt,aqu namain dulu",kata sakura

"mana bayarannya????jgn lupa diataz 500000 rupiah"

"iya-iya,(berpikir)(o iya knp gk gw ksh efec kartu loe aja ke dya supaya nurut!!!)"

"heh cpt mana bayarannya",syaoran marah

"wahai kartu love,buat syaoran cinta padaku dan turut padaku slama nya!!!!klow card",sakura berkata

"sakura",kero dan tomoyo berkata

"urghhhhh...ooo sakura izinkan aqu untuk mencium tangan mu"

"baguzzzzzz",kero dan tomoyo berkata

"mau cium tangan gw,sory tp lo hrz turutin permintaan gw!!!"

"apa itu nona sakura?"

"lo haruz jadi babu gw sampe minggu besok,rumah gw lagi kosong,bokap ke tangerang,kk gw ama k yukito ada tugaz di jepang!!!gw mlz

bgt besihin rumah jd gw mau elo jd babu gw,nanti lo baru bisa cium tangan gw,gimana mau gk?",tanya sakura

"mau bgt donkz"

"baguzzzzz"kero dan tomoyo berkata

"ya udah ayo kerumah gw!!!tomoyo lo nginep dirumah gw aja,rumah gw sepi nih"

"oke",kata tomoyo

Sesampai dirumah sakura yg gede amet!!!!

"kain pel ada di gudang,sapu di dapur,bahan2 makana ada di kulkas,vacum cleaner ada di ruang tamu!!!cpt kejain yg bersih yah!!"

"o iya sekalian bikinin tomoyo minum,ama kero biskuit,anter ke kamar yap!!!"

"baik nona sakura"

Besoknya

"wah bersih bgt!!!kerja mu baguz babu,skarang lo cuci baju ama piring yah pokoknya ini kerjaan yg haruz lo lakukan slama seminggu!!!"

"baik nona sakura"

"sakura aqu pulang yah,thankz bgt makanan en udah biarin gw nginep!!!",tomoyo berkata

"sama2 kok!",kata sakura

"ya udah lo kerja yg bener yah klo lo bisa,gw kasih elu tangan gw utk dicium!!!"

Begitulah akhirnya,syaoran dijadikan sakura babu slama seminggu,selain itu sakura juga make dya utk kegiatan yg PLUZ-PLUZ ,saat kero tak ada!!!

dan sebagai hadiahnya dya ngasih tangan nya untuk di cium!!!dan tebak dya ngasih apa lagi tubuhnya untuk di...yah you know!!!

The end

Ini fanfic bikinan gw yg pertama!!!

gw perlu review lo kasih yah!!!!

ini cerita yg gw tulis adalah cerita yg gw buat sesuai dgn apa yg kluar dipikiran gw!!!

jd misalnya ada kesalahan sorry bgt yah

ooo iya disini terkandung kata2 yg agak...yah you know!!!!!

ya udah jgn lupa review elo yah!!!!


End file.
